The Aura Wars: Return
by The Son of War
Summary: Ash Ketchum was thought to be well on his way to becoming one of the greatest Pokemon trainers to ever compete. But then he disappeared without a trace. Five years later he's back, but as his friends and family will learn he's not the same teenager they knew him as. They will have to be patient as they learn about his actions, his aura, and a war that is being waged by dark forces.


**Readers,**

 **First of all, I would like to address anyone who started reading my last version of this story , "The Wars of the Champion", if you are still around that is. I owe you an apology, seeing that I did not get nearly as far in the story as I intended, and let it die over the course of several years. In that time I have let my imagine run wild and have actually thought quite a bit about this would-have-been story. The same concept of Aura users and associated wars has remained true, but I feel that in my original I was going to be too focused on my own original characters rather than the established ones already set forth in the Pokemon universe. This time I am going to be more focused on them, but naturally I will include my own, and there will be several that are key to the progression of the story. I also think I gave up way too many plot details at once and removed the wonderful feeling that comes with gradually unraveling a story. So I'm going to do better there.**

 **I'm also going to be honest. Other than a few episodes I haven't actually watched the series since the beginning of generation five. Now, I'm not going to pretend like those stories and characters don't exist, but I am not going to include them as much as the past. But don't worry, I will still be using Pokemon from the more recent generations.**

 **And of course I'll include the disclaimer that I don't own Pokemon. If I did the series would probably have a darker tone to it and include elements found in this story. And Ash and Pikachu would wouldn't get their trash wrecked by a new trainer and his or her level five Pokemon at the beginning of every season. Anyhow, I will also note that I am going to take personal liberty to add and expand on established Pokemon lore. There are also a few aspects that I plan to go deep on later on in the story, which might seem a little weird and different to have in a Pokemon story, but will make sense when you think more about it. Heads up, and somewhat of a spoiler, time and time travel will play a large factor later on, so if that's not your thing you can find your way to the exit button and I won't be offended. Considering that Dialga and Celebi are legendaries whose main thing is literally time, I'm going to use that to build my story.**

 **Anyway, now that you've read a whole books worth of author notes, let's get this story rolling!**

The sun shone down on a beautiful Wednesday morning as a Pidgeotto cut through the air, enjoying his flight. It was as ordinary as any other day for him, until he felt something. It was familiar something, but he wasn't sure what it was. It felt like something vibrating the world around him. As he contemplated what it could be the vibration turned to sound, like wings beating through the air.

The bird was confused on what it could be, not quite able to put a feather on it, but then it hit him when he was forced down to the earth as a Charizard rushed over him.

"Set down over there Charizard!" Who obeyed and flew to where his master was pointing, a small clearing near the road where a new trainer might have his first battle. The man held tightly on to the back of his Charizard as he tucked his wings in closer and began to dive towards the ground. The wind rushed past the man's face, his nose down being covered by a dark gray shemagh, and through his raven hair.

The fire dragon landed with a loud THUD, shaking the ground under his feet. The man hopped off of his companion, and as he did so a Pikachu emerged from his back to his shoulder. "Thanks buddy," he said, patting Charizard on the neck. "Now why don't you take a break?"

The dragon simply nodded before a red light absorbed and returned him to his Pokéball. Ash stood in the same place for a few moments to stretch, putting his hands together and raising his arms to the sky, Pikachu mimicking his actions. Days riding on Charizard's back taught him he had more places to be sore than he realized.

"Alright Pikachu, we're almost there!" As the man and his Pikachu walked down the road, memories flooded through his mind. All the times he walked this road... He had started his adventures, and ended them, all on this road. _This one is no exception_ , he thought to himself.

He had lost track of time daydreaming, about what his reunion might be like, when suddenly the trees around him were gone, and he was looking down on his home, Pallet Town.

He came to a stop, and a smile came across his face as he studied his home. It had grown quite a bit in the last thirteen years, when left on his first journey with Pikachu. More and more people had moved in, which always surprised him considering how humble of town it was.

He slowly took a step forward, and then another, and another, and another, until he was back at a normal pace, which quickened as he neared the first street in the town.

Regardless of the many changes that had occurred over the years, he knew exactly where he was going and wasn't going to let a few new streets stop him from getting there.

 _"Good morning, thank you for joining us on Kanto News Central, I'm your hostess, Jessilina. This just in, the office of the Acting-King of Almia has released a statement that they will be holding a press conference this Friday afternoon. I think it is safe to say that the purpose of said conference is to shed more light on Saturdays events. By now this is old news, but for those tuning in for the first time there was some kind of attack on western coast of Almia led by the known terrorist Vancor. While exact details have so far been withheld, the word is that Vancor came with what was literally an army, consisting of potentially thousands of individuals who followed him. Thankfully an army provided by the city-state Scarlet City was dispatched in time and was able to put an end to the invasion. More coming, after this short break."_

"A commercial already? Ah, I guess that's enough of that anyway." After a press of a button on the remote the TV went black and the sound of peace entered into the room once again. Walking away from the now dealt with distraction, Delia Ketchum smiled as she looked out the window. "What a lovely day, don't you think Mr. Mime?"

"Mime mime!" said the Pokemon.

"I agree it's a perfect day to garden." Smile still on her face, she walked over to the coat closet were she kept the basket with her gardening tools in it. She had just picked it up when she heard a knock at the door. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be. Maybe it's Samuel come to say hello."

She walked over to the door, basket still in hand, and opened it, to find a handsome stranger, several inches taller than her, with Raven hair standing there. If she had to guess he was still just a young man in his early twenties, but eyes staring at her and the faded but noticeable scar running underneath his right eye made her question that assumption . He stood there for a moment seeming to choke on words, but there was something extremely familiar about him. It barley occurred to her who was standing in from of her when he finally spoke.

"I... I'm home Mom..."

The basket dropped to the ground as Delia's hands covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm home mom. I'm home." He repeated again.

"Oh Ash!" She sprung forward throwing her arms around her son. "My boy's home! My sweet boy is home!"

"Pika!" Pikachu who had been behind Ash sprang up to her shoulder and began rubbing her cheek with his.

Tears rolled down Delia's cheeks as she laugh, and cried, and smiled. "And Pikachu too!"

They stood in the door way, motionless and almost silent, for what seemed like blissful eternity. Through her tears and Ash's shoulder, Delia finally broke the silence. "Five years. Five years and not a word. Do you know what that does to a mother? Do you know how hard that is?"

"I know," he said in a regretful tone as he rocked her side to side. "I know Mom."

"Pika!" cooed Pikachu as he joyfully held a newly opened bottle of ketchup.

"Remember, not all of it at once! I don't need you getting sick on me again," Ash said sternly. As usual in this situation, the electric mouse's excellent hearing completely blocked out his trainers voice. It was midmorning at this point, and they were enjoying their breakfast at the small round table in the Ketchum home.

"I'm glad to see that some things haven't changed," said Delia as she walked into the kitchen. "Pikachu still can't get enough ketchup and you still oversleep!"

"I do not oversleep!" Ash stated defensively.

"Oh sure honey, that's why you've spent the last two days in bed."

Ash opened his mouth with a comeback, but paused for a moment. "Fair enough, you make a good point."

"Of course I do," said Delia in a motherly voice. "Professor Oak has come by several times during your extended sleep, and each time I had to disappoint him."

"Sorry..."

"Oh don't worry. He should be here at anytime now anyway. You'll have to make sure you say hello to quite a few people before you head off again."

Ash set his fork down on his plate and sat up straight. "Who said anything about me heading off?"

"You mean you are staying?" Delia said in almost a squeal.

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah, actually I think I'm going to stay for a while. Maybe even settle down."

Delia's face lit up with excitement. "Really? That would be amazing, living at home with your mommy again."

Ash waived his hand ferociously. "Whoa there Mom. Maybe at first, but I think that since I'm a grown man I can get my own house soon."

His mom smiled. "Of course, then you can start looking for a girl, and give me grandchildren!"

"Mom..."

"Oh don't worry I'm just teasing. But you have to realize I am a mother who wishes these things. After all Brock even has a promising lady friend."

At this Ash burst out laughing, as did Pikachu. "Haha, Mom, you don't need to make jokes like that." Delia simply gave a subtle 'mmhhmm'. Ash sat up again in surprise. "Brock Harrison? Brock Stone Harrison? Is in a serious relationship? Where the girl flirts back with him?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and to your last question, yes."

Ash set his mug down after taking a sip. "With who?"

"Oh she's a nice girl, a bit quiet though. I've met her several times when they've come over for dinner. Her name's Lucy."

Ash lifted a finger in confusion. "Pike Queen Lucy the Frontier Brain?"

Delia smiled and nodded. "That's the one, but I think she's retired now and living in Pewter City."

"Huh. I expected some of the changes I've missed to surprise me, but that one is nothing short of a miracle that I can't believe until I see it."

Delia laughed for a moment before putting on her "down-to-business-face". "In case you were wondering, there's this new café on main street that you should stop by sometime. There's a cute waitress there you should meet."

"Don't you worry mom," Ash said. "I wasn't wondering."

"Of course you weren't, but I do know you've been wondering about a certain brunette from Hoenn," Delia said with a smile.

Ash looked down at the floor and sighed. "Actually yeah I had been a year or two back. I found out she was with Drew, and she was happy. So I never looked back again."

"Well Honey if it makes you feel any better they had a falling out a few months a ago and now she isn't exactly Drew's biggest fan."

"I don't think she's my biggest fan either, I was the one who left after all."

"But you came back. Give it a chance. She's come to visit a lot, I know she misses you. Give her a chance to let out her anger on you, but then I'm sure things will get better."

"That's assuming I survive her anger," Ash said with a smile on his face. He stood up, taking his mug and plate over to the kitchen sink to wash them. He had just finished when he heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, that will be the professor." Delia started towards the door and an excited Pikachu abandoned his half-way finished bottle of ketchup to jump on her back.

As he dried off his hands Ash heard the familiar voice of the man who gave him his first Pokemon. "I'm really home," he said to himself before making his way to the living room to greet his old friend.

"Now Ash, I think it's time we discuss the Mamoswine in the room," said Professon Oak. They had had their wonderful reunion greetings and now the three, plus Pikachu, sat in the living room. "You were gone for five years, and other than all of your Pokemon being withdrawn right after you left we didn't hear a peep. Where were you?"

It was a fair question, Ash knew that. But it was also a difficult question to answer. One that he really needed a few moments to think about. As he thought Delia piped up to fill in the awkward silence. "Don't feel bad if he doesn't answer. He has been here for two days and hasn't spoken a word about that time to me."

While Ash was sure his mother was trying to help, her comment only made him feel worse. It was true, he hadn't told her anything about it. He had gone through so much and probably had plenty to talk about, but he didn't know what to say. The silence continued for what seemed like ages, when finally Pikachu nudged Ash's elbow. "Pika, Pika Pi."

Ash nodded his head and stood up.

"Where are you going? You're not walking out are you?" Delia said with concern.

Ash didn't answer. Instead he picked up the TV remote and turned it on. He thumbed through the channels until he found a news network. Samuel and Delia focused their attention to the screen and recognized the picture of the Almian conference concerning the events of the previous week. "There," Ash said. "For one day day of those five years I was there at that beach. And Mew knows how many days were just like that one."

 **That's all folks! Until next time!**

 **-The Son of War**


End file.
